You are my Life
by CuzImBatman
Summary: Carter finds out that Horus has been lying to him about his life. They fight but thankfully make up at the end. Corus
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings:** Fighting, yaoi (boyxboy), gang references

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'The Kane Chronicles', nor do I own the plot idea. The idea goes to **Cookie Monster Ninja**! Here's you first request!

**Summary:** Carter finds out that Horus has been lying to him about his life. They fight but thankfully make up at the end.

* * *

Everyone who was anyone that knew Horus Godson and Carter Kane would know that the two bickered like an old married couple. If they weren't bickering over something at least once a day, something was wrong with the couple.

And today, there was something very wrong.

"I can't believe you kept this from me!"

"Carter, this isn' exactly something you just _tell_ a person."

Carter slammed his hand on the table. "Well I'm not a _person_ Horus. I'm your boyfriend! And I deserve to know something so important in your life!"

Horus' eyes froze over. "This isn't up for discussion Carter. Drop it."

Carter stepped back as if he were slapped. "D-Drop it? You want me to _drop_ _it_?"

"Yes."

This time Carter actually took a step back, his own eyes glazing over. "Do I even know you?"

"Car-"

"NO!" Carter lashed his arm out and threw the cell phone that had been the whole catalyst of the argument. The phone hit the wall but didn't break into pieces thankfully. "Horus, I love you but this…this I can't let go. I will _not_ just drop it. Horus, you're in a gang! A fucking gang! We've been dating for how many months now, and this is the first I hear about it? From a voicemail?" There was a little laugh. "A _voicemail_ Horus!"

"Thi-"

"_Now_ you want to talk?" he interrupted. "You know what. I'm leaving and you are not going to stop me. " Carter grabbed his stuff and stalked out of their apartment, leaving the man by himself.

* * *

"Whoa wait. Let me get this straight. Horus, the guy you've been dating for seven months and thirteen days is actually part of the Egyptian Gods? That really scary gang that nobody talks shit about in fear of dying a long and painful death?The exact gang that I mock?"

Carter nodded, arms wrapped around his legs.

Sadie let out a breath of air, falling onto the couch beside her brother. "And I'm still alive?"

Another nod.

"Well you know what that means? You obviously can't break up with him."

"Sadie."

"Don't you 'Sadie' me! This is a life or death situation! And I know you don't admit these things, but you love me and you don't want me to die!"

A snort from the doorway caught their attention. Standing there was Walt and Anubis. Sadie's two roommates.

"And why would you be dying?" asked Anubis, arms crossed over his chest.

Sadie smiled at the two men before answering. "Carter's fighting with Horus."

"And this will led to your death?" questioned Walt, mirroring Anubis.

"In a round about way, yea."

"But aren't they always fighting?" they asked in unison.

The sound of someone knocking came from the front door. Anubis went to go answer it while Walt walked in and sat down in an arm chair across from the siblings. He wondered what could be so bad that Carter was so distressed and practically comatose on their living room couch, seeking comfort from Sadie. The sound of foot steps coming towards the living room had him look to the doorway. He was the first to notice Horus standing there, worse for wear himself. Walt glanced down at the man's hands and saw that they were raw. As if the man had been punching walls.

"You better be here to apologize Godson, because if not, I swear on my mother's grave that I _will_ end you. Regardless of your status," threatened Sadie.

Horus kept eye contact with her for a few seconds, acknowledging the fact that she was not to be messed with right now. He nodded.

"Good. We'll be upstairs. C'mon you two." She grabbed both their wrists and dragged them out of the room.

The living room was silent. Horus kept his eyes on Carter and Carter was too busy at not staring at Horus.

"Are you going to let me talk this time? No interruptions?"

No answer.

Horus sighed, running a hand over his head. "Baby, look. You gotta understand. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get hurt. That part of me is…it's dark and I don't want you in that." He sat down in the spot that Sadie vacated. "I'm sorry you had to hear it from a voicemail. That's not how I wanted you to find out."

Carter stopped staring at one of Sadie's paintings (if you could call it that) and turned his gaze on the distressed man beside him. "You were going to tell me?"

The silence was enough of an answer.

Carter dropped his legs to the ground and spun to face Horus. "See that's the problem Horus! You _weren't_ going to tell me."

Horus jumped to his feet. "I don't want you in that life Carter!"

"That _is_ your life Horus, and we're _dating._ You can't keep it apart no matter how hard you try." Carter raised to his feet, desperate hands grabbing onto the front of Horus' jacket. "Horus. All I'm asking is that you realize that." His hands were in fists and pounded on the man's toned chest. "Realize that _I'm_ part of your life."

Horus wrapped his arms around Carter, holding the shorter man to him. He loves Carter. He loves him more than he's ever loved anyone before. And he knew that no one will ever be able to replace Carter. He was too precious in his life. It was probably a mistake to keep his alternate life from Carter, a big mistake. And now he had to make up for it.

He gently grabbed Carter's chin, lifted and began what will probably be one of the first and last apologizes that Horus Godson will ever say. "Carter. I love you and I will always love you, but you're not a _part_ of my life. You are my life," he hurried to finish up when he saw tears begin to fall down Carter's cheeks. "It was wrong of me to keep my gang life a secret from you and I'm…I'm sorry." He wiped the tears away from Carter's cheeks with his thumbs. "Can you please forgive me?"

Carter chocked on a short laugh. "You're apologizing."

"It happens."

"No it doesn't you big goof." Carter's hands covered Horus' own. "And of course I forgive you."

"Good." Horus leaned down and shared a kiss with Carter. "I love you."

"Mmm, love you too." Carter pushed the man onto the couch and cuddled up in his lap. "Now tell me everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So this is the last update I'm able to do today. I have homework I need to get too. *cries* Someone requested or asked me about a sequel to _You Are my Life_...and well...voila! The sequel! Yay! *laughs*

Now I don't know when I'll be able to update again. Probably in December...I hope. But that doesn't mean I'm not around! I do still reply to PMs!

**Disclaimer:** Refer to chapter 1!

Now then! I hope you enjoy the sequel!

* * *

Carter and Horus were enjoying a relaxing night at home. They were cuddled up on their couch, blanket over them, bowl of popcorn and a movie playing the latest Adventure movie. It was practically hakuna matata.

Horus cell phone began to ring from it's position on the table in from of them.

I did say practically didn't I?

Leaning forward, Horus scooped the device up and checked the caller ID.

"Who is it?" questioned Carter, pausing the movie and sitting up as well.

"No one- uh, right sorry. Promised to not keep secrets." Carter released his glare and nodded with a smile. Horus chuckled, leaning in to steal a kiss. Carter's cheeks flushed but he stayed beside Horus, cuddling on his lap. "Right." Horus flipped the phone open before the call ended. "What?"

Carter hid his smile at the rough, angry sounding Horus. He's going to have to admit that ever since he and Horus made peace over his gang activities, he's been imagining what Horus was like as a gangbanger. There were many dreams and late night romps in the bed because of said dreams. "He did _what?_" growled Horus, grips both on Carter and the phone tightening. "Shit I don't care about that. Get that asshole there now. I'm on my way." Horus ended the call, throwing his phone back on the table.

Timidly, Carter spoke. "Horus?"

Sharp, dangerous eyes snapped down to him and Carter watched as they softened and began to push back the wild, raw side that made his lover to be the strongest and most feared in his gang. Carter was too turned on to hide the shiver that went down his back as a few dreams popped into his head just from those eyes alone.

Unfortunately Horus must've mistaken it for fear because instantly he was worried and guilty. "I'm not angry at you Carter, it's just that that idiot decided it was better to- huh, it might be better if you don't hear the dirty details of such things."

"But-"

Horus shook his head. "Not this time. Some things I can't tell you for your safety alone."

Carter sighed. He knew that getting Horus to endanger him in anyway was against any question. Especially since he knew too much already.

"Fine, then I wanna come with."

"Carter," was the exasperated reply. "That is definitely out of the question."

"But-mphf!"

This time instead of logic, Horus used his lips to silence him in a more pleasurable way. Mouth already open from the beginning, Horus slipped his tongue in, leaving Carter to catch up. Horus dominated him overwhelmingly quick, leaving him in a panting mess in a minute's time. He could do nothing but catch his breath as Horus comfortably maneuvered him on the couch, covered him with the blanket and left the apartment.

* * *

It's been two week since that phone call and another week since he's known about Horus' _real_ job. Horus held up to his promise to keep him in the loop and only when it didn't pertain to life threatening knowledge. Which really only left the bare minimum to tell. It was annoying, but at least it wasn't a secret anymore.

"Hey it's getting late," spoke Walt, looking at the grandfather clock in the living room.

Carter looked up and noted that it was indeed late. "I better get going then. Thanks for having me."

Anubis from beside his twin nodded. "You're always welcomed here."

Things gathered up and shoes back on his feet, the brothers walked Carter to the door. Carter stopped by the stairs. "Feel better Sadie!"

"You're still here?" was shouted back followed by a groan.

The three men chuckled but didn't bother to go check on her. At least Walt and Anubis won't until Carter was out of the house.

"Call or text when you get home," said Walt as Anubis waved goodbye. Carter nodded and waved as he left the house his sister and her twin friends lived in. He wasn't sure if something was going on between the three or not and he wasn't planning on finding out any time soon either. There are some things best left unanswered.

He adjusted his messenger bag a bit as he made his way down the road in the direction of the condo he and Horus lived in. Normally he would take the bus when it got this late, but today he felt like just enjoying the night. He passed the bus stop, nodding at the college student who would visit their tutor on the same road was waiting for the bus.

"Walking tonight?" she shouted.

"Yea. See you next week!" he replied, crossing the road to get to the other side before the bus would run him over.

Night time was really his most favorite time of day. There was just something about the darkened sky, the soft light from the stars and the practically silent night that appealed to him in ways that very few things could. It was also a good time to think over his problems or what he should get for someone's birthday. He just let his feet led him to his destination.

And the fact that his dream settings where he would have Horus take him were leading more and more towards an alleyway in the middle of the night as if he were some cheap trick. Well it's not like he considered himself a prostitute or anything, but the thought of Horus being so rough and cold was starting to be a _big_ turn on for him.

The sound of a rock skipping echoed around the alleyway, startling Carter. He turned in the direction of the alley, seeing nothing but black but hoped he could see what made the noise. "Hello? Anyone there?" He took a few steps in, but nobody answered. "Odd…" He turned back towards the opening of the alley and made only a step before two hands grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him into the alleyway.

* * *

Horus glared at the incompetent fool before him. What kind of idiots did he have in his family? It was not that hard to follow a few simple commands. Not one fucking bit.

Getting fed up just by looking at the cowering man before him, he turned to Bast.

"Go check up on those other fucking idiots, will you. I am not repeating myself for their shits and giggles."

Bast snorted, flicking her butterfly knife open with one hand while getting up from her perch. Satisfied that at least _someone_ can listen to what he said, he decided to take a break. He walked into the back room where no one was allowed, besides him of course, and pulled his phone out.

It was 11:30 at night night. Carter should be home by now, maybe even asleep. He already felt guilty for not being home these past few hours. Pushing the 'talk' button, he placed the phone to his ear. It continued to ring and after eight rings went to voicemail.

"Must already be asleep," he sighed, closing his phone and slipping it back into his pocket. A loud commotion outside caught his attention. "The hell is going on out there?"

Before he was able to open the door, Thoth already threw the door open, pale face. "Uhh…Horus…"

"What?" he asked, stalking forward and back into the main room. Thoth didn't need to answer as Horus' eyes landed on just what was the matter.

In the middle of the room where he left that idiot from before he saw something he never thought he'd ever see happening. Ever.

Killer intent began to bleed from his very pore as he watched his family belittle and make _his_ Carter shed tears of fright. When Nekhbet made to rake her talon-like nails across Carter's face, hissing one of her deeply-scaring promises in his ear and his eyes widening further than they already were, was the last straw.

Slamming his fist against the nearest wall, the loud noise caught everyone's attention, but Carter's. His lover was too frighten to look away from his current oppressor.

"What's the matter boss," purred Nekhbet, eyes dropping back on to her prey. "I thought you enjoyed it when I played with them. That look of pure terror on their face before we have our way with him."

The soft whimper that escaped Carter had Horus growling from the back of his throat. Thoth beside him, backed away in fear, never hearing his boss so angry in his life before.

"Back the fuck away bitch."

Nekhbet raised an eyebrow, dropping her hand from Carter's neck where it had somehow slipped down to. Carter on the other hand, finally turned his way showing the full brunt of his terror. On unsteady legs Carter raced over to him, hiding himself in his chest, arms tight around his back and his body still shaking.

Horus stared hard at Nekhbet, realization sinking in as her face slowly paled, before turning his attention to his shaking lover, wrapping his arms around the shorter man. "You're okay Carter," he whispered in Carter's ear. He tried moving, but Carter wouldn't let it happen. So he scooped the man into his arms. "C'mon, let's go in the back room." He motioned for Thoth to open the door for him, which the genius was already doing. Horus walked in and before kicked the door shut, he glared over his shoulder at his entire gang. "None of you fucking leave."

* * *

Sitting down in the only couch in the room, Horus cradled Carter until he calmed down.

Carter couldn't believe who his lover was friends with or what he would allow to happen to other people. That woman from before who told him…

He shook his head, hoping it would dislodge the words she whispered in his ear. This is not what he was expecting when he thought of Horus' gang. He thought they would all be like Horus. Gentle and friendly like a horse but with the ferocity and danger of a lion. Instead he was met with personalities similar to vultures and crocodiles. Scary, ugly and mean.

How could he have thought otherwise? They were gang bangers! People who killed and destroyed others in fun! They torture, steal and rape. There's no kindness. But how did Horus fit into this? Could it be that he's hiding his true self?

Lifting his head from where he hid his face in Horus' shoulder, he stared in to the man's eyes hoping to find an answer. He found worry, confusion and anger.

"Carter, what are you doing here?" Horus reached out to caress his face, but he couldn't hold back the flinch. The hand stopped and turned into a fist as Horus dropped his hand instead.

Horus got up and gently placed him back on the couch. Horus squat down before him, trying to seem less intimidating. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. I have no idea what those assholes were thinking. Please tell me your okay. Or anything, really. Carter?"

He bit his lip and finally looked away again. He found what he was searching for, but he was still hesitant to act upon what he wanted.

The soft touch of a larger hand on his clenched ones had him moving though. He sprang forward into Horus' arms, the momentum putting Horus on his back. Carter claimed his lips in desperation, hoping Horus will understand what he was asking.

* * *

When Carter jumped into his arms, it had surprised him. His boyfriend acted practically comatose for a bit, but he was happy to have Carter in his arms, kissing him. And he knew just what his lover was asking. Reassurance and protection.

Wrapping his muscled arms around that trim waist and pulling Carter closer, he gave everything Carter requested. His tongue easily dominating Carter's willing but desperate one with ease. He made sure to exert Carter so much that the only thing his shorter lover could think of was him and only him.

Just when oxygen was about to be cut short did he pull back, looking down at Carter's flushed face, a soft smile on his face. "Better?"

Carter nodded, smile reflected back. "Yea."

"Good."

They sat there for a few minutes before Horus had them back on the couch, Carter reclining against his chest, eyes drooping closed but he stubbornly held on. Horus fondly rolled his eyes, chuckling.

"Sleep if you must."

Carter shook his head. "Not yet. I wanna ask you something."

"Then ask so you can sleep."

Carter nodded. He was quiet for a few seconds. "That day….when you told me. Did you…did you mean it?"

Furrowing his brow, not sure what Carter was talking about, he shifted them so he could use his left hand to lift Carter's face.

"What are you talking about?"

Carter pouted, which had him leaning in for another breath stealing kiss.

"Did you mean it when you said I am your…" His eyes slipped away for a second. "…your life?"

Horus' eyes widened in understanding. "Of course I did."

"Really?" he asked in a small voice, self-esteem low.

Horus was surprised to see that Carter was suddenly unsure of himself. Never in their relationship had Carter been so uncomfortable in his standing as Horus' lover. Using the hand still on Carter's cheek, he forced the younger man to look at him again. "Carter, I don't want you to ever think that you are anything less. Whatever that bitch told you earlier, forget about it. You are my love. You are my life. Never less."

Carter nodded hesitantly. "But-"

"Do you want me to prove it to you?" growled Horus. not waiting for a reply, he stood up and led Carter to the door again and threw it open. Carter watched as the faces of the people outside began to pale more than they already were. "Listen up you assholes. This is Carter and he's my life. You offend him, you offend me. I will hurt each and everyone of you." His eyes zeroed in on Nekhbet. "You."

She winced but stepped forward.

* * *

"Well what happened next?" asked Sadie, leaning forward ignoring her cup of coffee.

Carter smiled softly, shaking his head. "I'd rather not say."

"That's not fair! I wanna know!" She huffed and crossed her arms, falling back into her chair.

He rolled his eyes and took another sip of his latte. "Stop acting like a two year old."

"No!"

"Right."

She pouted, but relaxed her arms, reaching out for her drink. "Okay fine. So are you two okay now?"

"Of course. I think we're a st-"

Suddenly Carter was pulled out of his chair and was being kissed by Horus. Sadie rolled her eyes and sipped her drink. When Horus let Carter go with a smirk, he gave Sadie a wink and dragged Carter out of the coffee shop.

"Horus?" exclaimed Carter. "What's going on?"

"We're going on a date!"

"I was meeting with Sadie!"'

Horus stopped and pouted. "You'd rather spend time with your sister then me?"

Carter sighed, rolling his eyes in fond amusement.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you guys think for the sequel?


End file.
